


Soul Bound (All Yours)

by Invictusimpala



Series: Bound [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel in the Bunker, Fluff, Human Castiel, Love Confessions, M/M, Massage, Men of Letters Bunker, Oil Gland Kink, Smut, Soul Bond, Wing Kink, Winged Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 01:44:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2529431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invictusimpala/pseuds/Invictusimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re not a conquest! I am in <em>love</em> with you, and it scares the ever living <em>shit out of me</em> to even so much as think about it, okay? I love you, and that’s never going to change in this life, or the next. If you don’t want to do this because you don’t feel comfortable, tell me, you can tell me anything, but I love you, I <em>want</em> to be tied to you forever. This isn't just about sex, Cas. I want to be cheesy like I have always been afraid to be with people because I know they’ll always leave. I know you won’t. I guess this is sorta like me proposing, huh? I want to be tied to you forever -- sleep in the same bed, drink from each other’s cup, annoy the hell out of you, the whole shebang.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soul Bound (All Yours)

**Author's Note:**

> The Enochian Castiel uses means 'my love' and is pronounced o-l h-o-ah-th. Thank you so much for reading, enjoy :)

Castiel is weak when he wakes, he can barely move his muscles.

It’s probably from all the . . . exertion last night, not to mention the stress of the wings.

Dean is still sleeping soundly, tucked into his side. His eyes are closed, mouth parted as he breathes in shallow breaths, his heart beat steady.

Cas breathes in the cold morning air, letting it fill his lungs. It's been too long since he’s been able to smell things with this amount of clarity. It’s always been an overload of senses while he was an angel.

Dean stirs beside him, blinking his eyes open, a sleepy smile crossing his face.

“G’morning.”

“Good morning, Dean.”

He uses his remaining grace to shrink his wings down to a more manageable size, and he gasps as it happens. Dean traces his veins with his thumb, comforting him.

“Hey, I saw your wings before as shadows and it sure looked like you have feathers.”

“The blades are commonly mistaken for feathers because of their shape.”

Dean hums, thinking it over, and then he drops his head back against the air mattress with a soft sound.

“Dean, we should head inside.”

“A few more minutes.”

Castiel sighs, but doesn't complain any further. Besides, it’s nice to be held by Dean, a human, it makes him feel small and protected, in his hunter’s arms.

“Thank you for helping me last night, Dean.”

“Sure, sure.”

It takes them another hour before they get hungry enough to move. They’ll bring the rest of their things inside later. For now, they rest.

Castiel’s body aches in a way he’s not yet familiar with, and it makes him uncomfortable where he sits at the table, the chair digging into his back.

His wings get in the way all day long, and by the end of it, he just wants them gone, he wants to sleep it off.

Dean tucks him into bed, weaving a blanket inside and around his wings as they get cold now that he’s fully human.

Dean tucks himself in next to Castiel, the bed more than big enough for the two of them.

“Are you feeling any better?”

“It will get better with time. For now I am angry.”

“You look like a sad puppy.” Dean teases, and Cas rolls his eyes, cracking a small smile as Dean can always make him do no matter what mood he is in.

“There’s the smile I love so much.” He says, and Castiel smiles wider, comically, and Dean laughs loudly.

Dean pets down his back, tugging the blanket in tighter around his shoulders.

Castiel flinches.

“Are your wings sore?” Cas nods. “Do you want me to massage them? It helps me when Sam massages my back when I've pulled a muscle, promise.”

Castiel narrows his eyes, but nods again, Dean grinning.

“Roll over onto your stomach. Do I need to get massage oil, or?”

“I have oil glands at the base of my wings, as you know.”

“Sorry.” Dean blushes sheepishly, and Castiel shakes his head, smiling.

Dean starts at his shoulders, rubbing in soothing circles until the muscles relax and he starts to feel like jelly.

“Take off your shirt.” Castiel unbuttons it, slipping his wings out the back before Dean grabs it from him and tosses it aside. His arms are wet noodles where they lay at his sides, and he moans when Dean starts to move down his back.

When Dean grabs the base of his wings, rolling the muscle in his palms, Castiel starts panting, groaning out Dean’s name in every language he knows because his brain is going hay-wire and he can’t stick to just one.

When Enochian starts to pass his lips, he’s too far gone to care about, or tell Dean, not to actually touch the glands until it's almost too late.

“Dean, Dean, _ol hoath_ , stop, stop.”

“Cas, are you okay? I thought you were enjoying that.”

“Don’t . . . Don’t touch the glands. They’ll produce oil on their own, don’t touch them.” He gasps, and Dean’s brow furrows.

“Why not?”

“Just . . . don’t, it’s a mating ritual that I don’t think you understand the permanence of.”

If Dean were to touch the glands, coat his hands in Castiel’s oil in any other than the excess running down his lower back, they’d be tied for eternity, Dean’s soul to Cas’ last bits of grace.

“Tell me.”

“I can’t when y-you’re moving like that.” Dean’s knees bracket Cas’ hips, sitting beneath his butt, and Castiel tries not to think too hard about the warmth seeping into his skin stolen from Dean’s.

“Sorry, buddy.” Dean pauses, lets Cas catch his breath, and then listens attentively to what Castiel is saying.

“Okay, so . . . I know I've never really been good with relationships, but it’s always been you, man, and it always will be.”

“I bet you say that to all your conquests.” Castiel says jokingly, like in that movie he watched, but Dean doesn't take it as one.

“You’re not a conquest! I am in _love_ with you, and it scares the ever living _shit out of me_ to even so much as think about it, okay? I love you, and that’s never going to change in this life, or the next. If you don’t want to do this because you don’t feel comfortable, tell me, you can tell me anything, but I love you, I _want_ to be tied to you forever. This isn't just about sex, Cas. I want to be cheesy like I have always been afraid to be with people because I know they’ll always leave. I know you won’t. I guess this is sorta like me proposing, huh? I want to be tied to you forever -- sleep in the same bed, drink from each other’s cup, annoy the hell out of you, the whole shebang.”

Castiel searches his eyes, turning on his side to get a better look instead of over his shoulder.

“Okay.”

“So, you’ll be tied to me _forever_ forever?”

“Yes, Dean, I already explained that.”

“I know, I just . . . this is a lot.”

“We can wait. We don’t have to do it. I’ll love you no matter what you decide.”

“I want you.”

“You have me for all eternity.”

“And you have me for the rest of forever.” Dean kisses Castiel sweetly, licking into his mouth, biting his lips, and then his fingers nudge under the base of his wings, finding the small glands there.

They are raised bumps on his skin, wet with oil, and Dean presses down.

Castiel calls out, and Dean catches the sound with his mouth.

Castiel, in a move that’s pure luck and no skill, flips Dean over and takes over control. Dean rubs at the glands, making Castiel pant and moan words in Enochian. He moves off of Dean to get them naked, and then they’re skin on skin, something Dean has only ever dreamed of.

Finally, with Dean’s hands completely covered in the sea-salt smelling oil, he starts to feel the change.

It starts to look like Dean is glowing bright white around the edges until it’s so bright, they have no choice but to close their eyes as their souls are bound together.

Castiel makes quick work of preparing himself before sinking down on Dean’s hard cock, sealing the bond.

Dean screams as he comes, and Castiel comes across Dean’s chest with a choked off sound. His soul is burning, his skin feeling like it’s sizzling in the best way possible.

Finally, it’s like a dam is released and they both collapse in on themselves, curling into each other.

There’s no more oil, Castiel’s wings are gone, and he feels spent, completely empty except for the lingering tendrils of Dean he feels at the edge of his mind.

He has memories that aren't his, left from when their souls merged. He can feel what Dean is feeling now more intensely, more acutely.

“Are you upset?” Castiel asks, and Dean shakes his head, his chest rising and falling rapidly as he calms back down.

Castiel feels peaceful now, almost like he’d been stressing about something his whole life and it was just resolved. Instead of feeling lost about being human, he feels found.

“No, I feel good. Like, really good. My shoulder doesn't hurt anymore, my knee doesn't pop out.” He tests it and shakes his head. “Yeah, I’m all good. Are you? Do you need anything?”

“Just some sleep.”

“Do you want me to leave?”

“Stay.”

Dean lays back down.

“How do your -- where did your wings go?”

“The last of my grace was in them, and it was what fused with your soul. It is going to be forever apart of you.” He puts his hand over Dean’s heart, and Dean looks down at it, and then he does the same.

“I love you. This doesn't change anything, you know. I’m still going to be Dean, and you're still going to be Castiel, angel of the Lord,” he smiles at Cas, and he smiles back fondly.

“I know. I love you, too, Dean.”

He feels sticky, and Dean gets up to get a washcloth, but trips as his legs shake and give out. He laughs, and looks at Cas.

“You’re really good for that being your first time.” Castiel ducks his head timidly. “It’s a compliment, Cas.”

“Then thank you.” Dean gets up eventually and cleans them up thoroughly, laying back down when he’s done. The mattress springs creak when he throws himself down beside Cas, and they stare at each other.

Dean kisses Castiel first, but Cas continues it until they fall asleep with their foreheads pressed together.

They find each other in their dreams, his subconsciousness tied with Dean’s now, and they bake pies in the dream-kitchen, changing things at will, and it’s the most fun they've ever had outside real life events.

When they wake, it’s a mess of early morning kisses, laughter and smiles pressed into skin. Sam finds them like that, breakfast in bed and still naked, pressed up against each other from toe to shoulder.

“I don’t want to know.”

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com)  
>  I am taking prompts there, if you're interested :)  
> (More info on that [here](http://invictus-impala.tumblr.com/post/99871679299/about-prompts-im-now-taking-prompts-yay-if-you))


End file.
